Leftovers Challenge
The Leftovers Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview For this challenge, the chefs have to create a new dish based on ingredients used in past services. Ramsay will then judge each dish, and the person with the best dish is declared the winner. If used during the team portion, the chefs would go head to head, and the team with the most points is declared the winner. The main purpose of this challenge is to test the chef's abilities to make a new dish using previously used food. History Season 1 Episode 8 of Season 1 marks the first time this challenge happened, when there was 4 chefs remaining. It was also the second black jacket challenge. Ramsay gave the final four 25 minutes to create a new dish using any of the 15 leftovers from the last service. In the end, Elsie won with her traditional chicken soup. She went with Ramsay for a live taping of Good Day Live, and showed how to make a risotto, while Jessica, Michael, and Ralph were forced to prep the kitchen ahead of the next dinner service. Season 3 On episode 7, the challenge happened when there was six chefs remaining, with three on both teams. It also marked the first time that challenge happened during the team format. Ramsay gave both teams identical leftovers and asked for one appetizer and two entrées. Both Brad and Bonnie scored a point on the appetizers, while neither Josh or Jen scored on their dishes. Rock managed to score over Julia's dish, giving the blue team the win 2-1. The blue team went to play paintball against Ramsay, while the red team took in deliveries for the next service. Season 5 On episode 7, the challenge happened when there was ten chefs remaining, with five on both teams. Ramsay gave the chefs 20 minutes to create five different tapas from the Bar Mitzvah service. Both Paula and Danny scored a point for their teams, while LA and Lacey did not. Robert scored over Carol, while Andrea scored over J. Finally Giovanni edged out Ben's tapa, and won it for the red team 3-2. The red team went out to Hollywood Park for the day and watched a horse race with Ramsay. The blue team had to prep both kitchens for service, and clean the tapa dishes. Season 12 On episode 18, the challenge happened as the second black jacket challenge, when there was 5 chefs remaining. After showing a demonstration with a rock band using discarded items, Ramsay gave the chefs 30 minutes to create a new dish with the leftovers in the fridges. Ramsay was then joined by magazine food editor Laurie Buckle during the judging. In the end, Scott's Pork Tenderloin with Duck Breast and lentils won, and it was featured in "Better Homes and Garden". Scott also had a photo shoot with that magazine, and flew a fighter jet with Jason, as he chose him to go on the reward with. Joy, Melanie, and Rochelle had to prep pumpkin and squash for next service. Trivia *This is one of the few challenges that happened during both the team phase of the competition, as well as the individual one. Category:Challenges